Nein/11 Map Game (No 9/11 Scenario)
Hello! Welcome to this alternate scenario map game. In this timeline, the tragedy of 9/11 never happens, so this means the war on terror never happens. I hope you enjoy! The strength of your nation is the same as modern day (I don't know the statistics of 2000 Economics and military strengths, sorry :( ) . Map If you are a Map maker, please Make a map and add it here! Though message me it first before you do add it on here so I can approve of it. Rules *No swearing, it's not needed as this is a political map game, not a conversation. *Listen to the mods, you debate a little bit incase they are a little off or miss understood what you meant, but if they counter your argument you need to end it, if you don't, I'll come in and I'LL end it :). *Follow the rules *Try to be Decently plausible, I won't be given Plausibitly strikes as I know a lot of people don't mean to be implausible on purpose. *you May do anything in the Game as long as it's plausible and is believable. *No Space colonization! That ruins the point of the game, but you may land people on the moon. Antartica colonization is not allowed, the Antartica treaty must be Revisioned or Declared "Null and void" for Antartica colonization to be allowed, so for now you may only claim land there for Scientific purposes *No insults when you are debating with mods or other people who are trying to correct your turn, try to keep it mature. *Landing men on mars is allowed in 2025 *Moon landings can start as soon as your Second turn, as Mist Civilized and modernized/Wealthy countries have the tools and abilities to do so. (But try to be realistic, if you are Egypt you aren't gonna have a Man on the moon as soon as 2003, you gotta develop you Rocket tech first, same goes to all Minor Nations that aren't in Europe.) *one turn per Year, one year is what your country has done that entire year, so think it through. *Wait until a mod or I have added the next year and Info for that year, a new turn will start at a random time during the day every day. Nations These are the Nations of the world in 2000. Some nations will be mod controlled. North America * Antigua and Barbuda- Didcot1 (talk) 19:52, December 3, 2017 (UTC) * Bahamas-''' * 'Barbados-' * 'Belize-' * 'Canada-' * 'Costa Rica-' * 'Cuba-' * 'Dominica-' * 'Dominican Republic-' * 'El Salvador-' * 'Grenada-' * 'Guatemala-' * 'Haiti-' * 'Honduras-' * 'Jamaica-' * 'Mexico-' * 'Nicaragua-' * 'Panama-' * 'Saint Kitts and Nevis-' * 'Saint Lucia-' * 'Saint Vincent and the Grenadines-' * 'Trinidad and Tobago-' * '''United States (Mod) South America * Argentina-''' * 'Bolivia-' * 'Brazil-' * 'Chile-' * 'Colombia-' * 'Ecuador-' * 'Guyana-' * 'Paraguay-' * 'Peru-' * 'Suriname-' * 'Uruguay-' * 'Venezuela-' Africa * '''Algeria * Angola * Benin * Botswana * Burkina * Burundi * Cameroon * Cape Verde * Central African Republic * Chad * Comoros * Congo * Congo, Democratic Republic of * Djibouti * Egypt * Equatorial Guinea * Eritrea * Ethiopia * Gabon * Gambia * Ghana * Guinea * Guinea-Bissau * Ivory Coast * Kenya * Lesotho * Liberia * Libya * Madagascar * Malawi * Mali * Mauritania * Mauritius * Morocco * Mozambique * Namibia * Niger * Nigeria * Rwanda * Sao Tome and Principe * Senegal * Seychelles * Sierra Leone * Somalia-''' * 'South Africa '- * 'Sudan-' * '''Swaziland * Tanzania * Togo * Tunisia * Uganda * Zambia * Zimbabwe Europe *'United Kingdom-' *'Ireland-' *'Iceland-' *'France-' *'Spain-' *'Andorra-' *'Luxembourg-' *'Belgium-' *'Netherlands-' *'Germany-' *'Switzerland- Mli048' *'Italia-' *'Vatican City-' *'San Marino-' *'Denmark-' *'Poland-' *'Austria-' *'Czech Republic-' *'Republic of Slovaks-' *'Belarus-' *'Latvia-' *'Lithuania-' *'Estonia-' *'Hungary-Annika Erzsébet Greta Gabriela Margaretha Jancso 14:46, November 17, 2017 (UTC)' *'Slovenia-' *'Croatia-' *'Bsonia Herzegovina-' *'FR Yugoslavia-' *'Macedonia-' *'Albania-' *'Greece-' *'Bulgaria-' *'Moldova-' *'Romania-' *'Transistria (Not Internationally Recognized)-' *'Ukraine-' *'Sweden-' *'Norway-' *'Finland-' Asia *'Russia-' *'Kazakhstan-' *'Tajikistan-' *'Turkmenistan-' *'Uzbekistan-' *'kyrgzistan-' *'Armenia-' *'Azerbaijan-' *'Georgia-' *'Iraq-' The History nerd *'Syria-' *'Kuwait-' *'Israel-' *'All Palestinian Government (in exile)-' *'Jordan-' *'Lebanon-' *'Saudi Arabia-' (Mod) *'Yemen-' *'Oman-' *'Iran' *'Afghanistan-' *'Pakistan-' *'India-' *'Bangladesh-' *'Burma (Myanmar)-' *'Thailand (Siam)-' *'Laos-' *'Cambodia-' *'Vietnam-' *'Malaysia-' *'Singapore-' *'Brunei-' *'Indonesia-' *'Papau New Guinea-' *'Australia-' *'New Zealand-' *'Tonga-' *'Marshal Islands (American Protectorate)-' *'Phillipines-' *'Taiwan (Republic of China)-' *'China- Fishy1Fishy2Fishy3' *'Mongolia- ':. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information?' Todetode (talk). 15:35, October 22, 2017 (UTC)' *'North Korea-' *'South Korea' *'Japan-' Game September 11, 2001 2 supsected Hijakers are arrested before they are permitted into the runway in the USA, Security is beefed up a little in every American airport to prevent something like this from actually happening, that's all. Afghanistan is still under the Totaltarian Rule of the Taliban, with sharia law and harsh conditions being Put upon the people of Afghanistan, while in the north the government attempts to return to Afghanistan, and succeeds with regional support from citizens and Other countries such as India,Iran, Pakistan and The US which sends in some weapons via Pakistan, but that's all, no troops. Suddam Hussein, Dictator of Iraq and leader of the socialist Ba'ath party Is still in power, he continues to Threaten Iran with "Weapons of Mass destruction". Spies are sent into Iraq to investigate if these Claims are Legit. East Timor, an ex Portuguese colony still Manority speaking Portuguese and with the populace viewing themselves as "East Timorese" and drastically different from Indonesians, is an Indonesian Province with Mild Autonomy, and is drastically different from the rest of Indonesia, speaking an entirely different language from The rest of the country, sees strife as Indonesian Authorities struggle to keep it under firm control. President George W. Bush, like him or hate him, is still In office, he sees a Adverage, and peaceful presidency, as he is like any other candidate, he protests for lower taxes, blah blah blah, he sees a Peaceful and Mildly different Term in office. Al-Queada still strikes terror throughout the little east and Central Asia, under the leadership of "Osama Bin Laden" who conspiracy theorists suspect to be linked to the 2 hijakers who attempted to get on that plane. Have a nice Turn! :) * Switzerland: 'We begin to reform our nation and start a "Glorious Technological Revolution", attempting to make ourselves the most advanced country on Earth. Our entire nation is focused on increasing our research, including a particle collider called the Large Hadron Collider, ready by 2005. We also get rid of democracy and become a technocracy. The education system is focused on scientist and engineers. All research assets are nationalized and our annual military budget is focused on buying other countries military technologies and designs. Otherwise, the military is focused on robotic soldiers, with basic robotic soldiers being ready by 2020. Fusion power is the main focus of the energy sector, with a commercial fusion plant by 2027. The health system is focused on synthetic organs, planning to grow artificial organs by 2079. We increase security and subsidized Internet and Computers. We purchase a 20% share of Google, worth 800$ million. **'Robotic soldiers by 2020? Uhh this just ruins the scenario, in fine with the technocracy thing and major Technological advances but all of this in a Game about 9/11 never happening? Ehh, Laylow a bit, no synthetic organs or anything by 2080 please. *'Somali:' local Warlords fight for power, one of them, Al-Shah Kebab, which proclaimed himself Sayyid of Somalia, and for Somalia to be a sultanate. He is one of the 4 major warlords in Somalia, and continues to absorbs smaller clans, Warlord territories and Add their armies to his own. He continues to Have skirmishes With the other major Warlords. He And his Commanders plan for an Attack on Mohammad Sheba, one of the main 3 warlords, right around west Somalia (Kebab is in the south) and plans to invade and annex his territory and depose him. to be added. *'Mongolia:' We continue to cultivate good relations with China and Russia. We consider China the closer of the 2 allies. A literacy campaign is held in the capital. *'China:' We work on improving relations with neighbors and we increase military spending by $30 billion dollars, increasing total spending to $244.7 Billion USD, Chinese arms maker Norinco works on speeding up the modernization of the PLA by supplying an extra 3000 type-99 tanks to 2 tank divisions stationed in the Chinese-Indian border in Tibet, Meanwhile, restrictions on polluting in China are tightened. A visit to Turkey by the Chinese president in late September this year is also planned. **'Mongolia:' We would like to form an alliance with China. **'China:' we accept Mongolia's alliance invite. * Antigua and Barbuda: We upgrade our hotels and touristic atractions. A new hellyport and high school open in the capital. We start developing a new computer vidio game based on WW1 in France, which we will be exsporting to any nations who want it. Category:21st Century games Category:Nein/11 Category:Map Games Category:Alternate History Category:Terrorisum Category:United States Category:USA Category:US Category:America Category:United States of America Category:9/11 Category:September 11th, 2001 Category:Nine/eleven Category:Islam